1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multifunction device.
2. Related Art
A configuration of general multifunction devices is configured by a printer section having an image-forming section in a lower part, and a reading section reading an original document in an upper part. For example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-160841, a sheet feed mechanism that conveys a document to an image-reading section is provided. To prevent the operations of the sheet feed mechanism from interfering, any objects cannot be placed on the upper part of the multifunction device. Also, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2012-135937, a desktop type multifunction device, which is provided with a reading section manually setting one document by hand without providing a sheet feed mechanism, is disclosed. In the multifunction device of Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2012-135937, a cover covering a document tray can be opened and closed, and to prevent the opening and closing operations of the cover from interfering, any objects cannot be placed on the upper part of the multifunction device.
Such multifunction devices do not allow placing any objects on the upper part so that a space above the multifunction devices has to be open. In this state, specifically, small type multifunction devices such as a desktop type multifunction device are very inconvenient. Thus, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2007-78995, as an example of solving the problem to utilize an upper part of malfunction devices, a top plate is provided so as to place objects, paper materials, and the like on the top of the multifunction devices so that it discloses a configuration to utilize a space above the multifunction devices. However, in this device configuration, a space between the reading section and the top plate needs to be secured so that the height of the multifunction devices cannot be lower.
Also, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 6-70074, it discloses a multifunction device that enables to place an object on a top plate by using a document placing tray. In this case, the size and the volume of the tray are increased in a configuration that sets a document cover to the tray in order to press a document from the top, and the tray and a separate case are mounted on the device so that as a whole, the increasing size of the scanner section is unavoidable. It is necessary to install rollers, and the like to convey the large size tray so that it cannot suppress the height of the multifunction devices to be lower. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-57847 discloses the similar example.